Talk:Dead Space
The Wikipedia page on Dead Space is a lot better. Should we replace this with that content? It's an important page, it deserves better. Nightmare Hobo 03:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I think we should replace the Dead Space image on the main page. It seems a bit dull and bland--MasterM 03:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) will we be able to include the bar of information on the side of the pages or just the information --MasterM 03:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, I just need to convert the information into Infobox. Nightmare Hobo 14:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) sure sounds great--MasterM 14:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) What happens if you choose to continue after finishing the game? I guess I've read all of this wikia's 162 articles, but no one mentioned what happens when you finish the game (except you are granted access to RIG level 6 (Marine)). I think at least someone should write somewhere what exactly happens when Isaac "again" arrives to repair a "busted array". Ending Also, please sign your posts with four tildes. Nightmare Hobo 22:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) When you beat the game and decide to go to Round 2, it passes your current armor, money, upgrades, ect to the beginning of the game. You are also awarded backstory logs, 50,000 credits, and 10 power nodes. Lastly you can unlock Impossible Mode. more of Plot Plot stop at "so Kendra heads back to the bridge to fix it." can someone finish the Plot. Ozzie 1 10:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :If I get some time today I'll try to fix that whole section, it is somewhat of a mess. --Haegemonia(talk) 10:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Revamp Needed To be honest, I think that this article could stand a lot of polish. the plot overview is far too long, and it's also incomplete. I think that se should just splice in the Wikipedia Article on the matter, since it's a good deal more polished and complete...anybody else have any comments? - d2r 23:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Year? I've seen "Dead Space is set in the 26th century." many times, but I've never actually seen it officially declared canonically. I, and I'm sure many others, have seen a poster laying around in-game that has "2414" printed on what looks like it might be a calendar. Anyone know for sure? Yeah, I saw it on the wall with the poster of the plasma cutter smeared with blood in the first chapter, but there is no way to be certain about the year being 2414 because it could just be an old calendar from previous years or possibly a future year, with a maximum age for it being 62 years, the same as the Ishimura, limiting the date Dead Space is set in anywhere from 2400 (start of the 25th century) or 2414 (Assuming the calendar is as old as the Ishimura) limiting the date to 2400-2476 depending on when the Ishimura was built. Skalgar 14:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) in any elevator if you loock closely to the hologram you may "see last used in date:......." something but i just don´t remenber, but the date is there. Dead Space happens in two different years? Okay, okay, okay, who here is confused? We've just gotten word, from the new Aftermath trailer, that DS is set in April of 2508. However, in Gametrailers Sci vs. Fi video on Dead Space, (Seen here; http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-sci-dead-space/41549) Art Director Ian Milham confirms Dead Space specifically takes place in 2414, a date we were all comfortable with. Now, what I'm getting at is, which date should we choose? 2414, or 2508? Now, I personally am aiming for 2414, as it's the most realistic, and it was given to us by one of the core Dead Space desighn team. 2508 was given to us, in a short trailer, by a company outside of Visceral games, that is known for it's altering of the Dead Space series, e.g. that massive Marker in Downfall. I hope we can get to the bottom of this shortly. Keep dismembering people! Tazio1. I noticed something. When you're in an elevator in DS, if you aim the right way at the control panel, it will zoom in on it quite a bit. In the lower right corner, it always says, "Last Serviced: 19-09-42". Is that 2342? cause then it'd be 2442 if it was actually set in 2508. Look into it. MyOnlyAlias 16:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *Edit: Wait. Neither of them are possible. The Ishimura was built in 2446...? Secret 10, 000 Credits In Chapter 2: Intensive Care I want to be of help here and I wondered about this, and I have got the Credits. In Chapter 2 when you enter the Vacuum, the breached hull, run to the end. There will be a body floating in space and some other objcet. Leave the lockers and head there instantly, or you will miss the credits. You will need Kenetis to pull the creits towards you and bingo - 10, 000 Credits. Lovely Chubbly Cheap Money. Necromorph-X 20:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Arm I felt like this, we need to discuss this arm and what it symbolically means. Ok,let's discuss. It is just a "preview - spot" on the dismember tattics needed in order to beat the necromorphs !!! my 2 cents ! =P 14:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Exxere 14:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Interactive Main Menu A trivia states "The main menu is interactive; you can move around the menu with the right thumbstick. (confirmed on PC using an Xbox 360 controller, 360 and PS3)". Anyone has a source or even a description of what exactly does that mean? I can't find proof of it anywhere, even on Google. -- D. Cello 04:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Basically means that the "screen" moves with the controller on Dead Space. As in, lean the thumbstick left and the screen moves left. Same deal on Dead Space 2, come to think of it Lintire The year is 2507 :Photoshopped. ;) — subtank (7alk) 01:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::MS Painted actually :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::So I gotta ask, is the correct year for DS1 2507 or 2508? The trivia section for DS1 says it takes place during 2508, but if you go to Zach Hammond's page, it says his date of death is 2507. O.o So either one of them's wrong, or there's a time paradox in the Dead Space universe. Razr459 12:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: The year is 2507, that part in the trivia section had just gone unnoticed. Thanks for mentioning it! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: How do you explain this? Listen at 1:06. Art director Ian Milhelm says DS1 is set in 2414, nearly a century earlier. OnyxTheCat (talk) 01:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: The video is about a couple of years older than the reply from Papoutsis. One possible explanation is that they still hadn't settled on a date at that time. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Cheats Does using cheats affect the game negatively in any way? Google tells me you can still get achievements, but is there any adverse effect at all? --Tobiasvl 16:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cheat codes? Not aware of one. Guess it will but not significantly. — subtank (7alk) 19:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean? I'm talking about the Cheats in Dead Space, and I'm wondering if it affects in any formal ways (i.e. not like "it makes the game easier and therefore detracts from the experience", but more like "it doesn't grant you achievement X" or "it doesn't unlock impossible" or "you don't get bonuses when starting your second playthrough" or something. --Tobiasvl 10:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::That's because I just created the article a few days after I made that comment. :P :::I guess it wouldn't (and shouldn't) affect you and achievements should still work. Don't take my word though, as I don't have an Xbox controller and as such cannot test it out on the PC.— subtank (7alk) 12:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Slug ATTACKING kellion When I started Dead Space I saw a big rock hit the kellion while my brother said he saw the slug on the Ishimura I saw it with my own eyes! Edare 21:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Edare Cross and Temple Regarding the character info on the main Dead Space page, I can't help feeling that mentioning Cross and Temple's fates here is a spoiler, since the event doesn't occur until chapter ten. Besides, a new player could understandably be lead to believe that meeting them is a possibility, since it's implied that they are potentially alive. Perhaps just stating 'Isaac comes across a number of logs from during his exploration of the Ishimura.', rather than stating that they meet up and are subsequently killed, would be better. Thoughts? Moirai (talk) 20:19, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point. I moved the spoiler tag up from Plot Summary so that it's now at the beginning of the Characters section. --LBCCCP 14:53, September 7, 2012 (UTC) HELMET The dead space 1 ending is the only time Isaac removes his helmet in DS 1. Unlike in DS2, the helmet is removed manually. In DS2 helmets extend or retract automatically 15:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC)